When One Door Slams Shut, Another One Opens
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: after Sora gets dumped by Matt, Tai comes over to make her feel better. Sora realizes she loves Tai, and decides to thank him. rated for lemon
1. Getting Dumped and Getting Back Up

a friend of mine on WdC came up with the idea. well, the idea he came up with isn't in this chapter, but in the next chapter. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sora sat on her couch, eating a tub of ice cream and watching movies, crying her eyes out. Matt had dumped her for some chick he found on tour. What hurt even worse was that he dumped her over the phone. It made her so upset, she hadn't left her apartment for a week. She ignored all calls from her friends.

Her crying was interrupted when her program was turned off. She turned her head, and saw Tai standing there.

"Tai, what did you do that for?" Sora asked. "More importantly, how'd you even get in?"

"Second question, we have keys to each other's places," Tai said, causing Sora to smack herself on the forehead for forgetting that. "As for the first question, I'm worried for you. I'm aware that getting dumped by Matt must hurt, but that's no excuse to stay at home, making your friends worry."

Sora's eyes went wide as Tai mentioned Matt.

"How'd you know he dumped me?"

"I saw him at McDonald's with his new girlfriend."

"Did you do anything to him?"

"Let's just say he won't be able to perform for a year."

Sora laughed at that part, feeling a little better. Tai smiled at that laugh, glad that he still had it.

"Man, Tai, you're such a good friend. You've made me feel much better."

Tai's spirits dropped a little when she said 'friend'. He wanted to be more to her.

"Well, glad you're feeling better. I really am. Well, I'm gonna head home. Oh, and here's your homework."

Tai handed her some papers, which made her look at him.

"You did homework on your own?"

"Hey, I have my moments. See you later."

Sora watched as he left, and smiled. She then realized something. It wasn't Matt she loved. It was Tai. She only wished she could do something for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID, and saw a picture of the Crest of Sincerity. She answered the phone, and put it to her ear.

"Hey, Mimi. How's it-?"

"_SORA TAKENOUCHI! YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME ALL WEEK! NOW, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHILE I GIVE YOU A STERN TALKING TO AND-!"_

"Mimi, stopping yelling. Tai just left, and managed to talk some sense into me."

"_Oh. My bad._"

"Anyway, I need your help. Are you still friends with that tank top designer?"

"_Ooh, am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?_"

"Yep. I'm gonna seduce Taichi Kamiya."

* * *

bet y'all can hardly wait for the next chapter. I can't either.


	2. Sora Uses her Giga Blasters

hope you guys will like this chapter. the title of the chapter will be explained here. enjoy

* * *

Tai sat in his room, wondering how Sora was doing. Their conversation sure seemed to help boost her spirits. Though that was two days ago. He hasn't seen her since then.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He wondered who it could be. Izzy was at a computer convention, Joe was away at medical school, Ken and Davis had a soccer game, Yolie was working at her family's shop, Cody had a kendo tournament, Mimi was in America, his sister was on a date with T.K., and his own parents were on a cruise. He knew it could only be two people. Matt, coming to pay him back for the beat down the brunette gave the blond, or Sora. He so desperately wished it was the latter.

"Who is it?" Tai asked from his side.

"It's Sora," a very familiar female voice said.

Tai quickly opened the door, and swore he was gonna get a nosebleed. Sora was dressed in nothing but a red skort and an orange tank top with a design of MetalGreymon on it. Tai couldn't even say a single word, but Sora did.

"Are you gonna stand there staring or are you gonna move aside so I can get in?"

Tai came out of his daydreaming, and moved aside. Sora walked in, and Tai could swear he saw a thong.

"So, would you like something to eat? I'm not the best cook, but even I'm a better cook than my mom."

Sora laughed at that little comment.

"While I'm sure you could, I could actually go for some pizza from Domino's (AN: I don't know if Domino's goes as far as Japan, but there aren't many well-known pizza places that deliver)."

"Alright. I'll order it, and you can just sit on the couch. What kind would you like?"

"Pepperoni."

Tai ordered the pizza, and it arrived 31 minutes, so he got a free pizza. As he and Sora ate in the kitchen, Sora sat across from him, and pushed her foot against his groin. Tai groaned as she did this. Once they were done, Tai got up, and went to his bedroom to jerk himself off while Sora cleaned the dishes. Tai jerked himself off for 10 minutes before he finally came. He was still hard, but not as much. He quickly pulled his pants up, and opened the door. However, he was not prepared for what was on the other side.

"Hey, Tai. Check out my Giga Blaster!"

Sora lifted up her top, showing her tits painted with a design like MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster missiles. Tai jumped in surprised, landing on his butt. He hopped back on his feet and gripped Sora's shoulders.

"Sora, why are you doing all of this? Stepping on my crotch, wearing that, and flashing your tits at me. Why are you doing this? Is this some way for you to get over Matt?"

"No, Tai. I was over him when you came to my house the other day. Our talk also made me realize I never loved Matt. I love you. I've loved you ever since before our adventures in the Digital World, and it took getting dumped by Matt and our talk for me to realize it."

Sora mashed her lips against the shocked Tai's, poking her tongue against his lips. Tai loosened his grip, and wrapped his arms around her torso as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They continued to make out for five minutes before separating for air.

"So, Tai, how about we go to your room, and I use my Giga Blasters on your cock?"

"Sounds good to me, babe."

So they went into Tai's room for the time of their lives.

* * *

sorry for cutting it here. as you know, I always stop right before the lemon. anyway, think this should be Sora's first time, or have Matt be the one who claimed himself as Sora's first?


	3. Tai and Sora's First Time

here's the last chapter. hope you'll like it.

* * *

Tai moaned as Sora rubbed her ass against his crotch while her legs were wrapped around his torso. Sora was pushing her face against his, and made him fall on the bed with Sora on top. She pulled back with a smile on her face. She turned her body around so her ass was right in Tai's face. He saw she was wearing a white thong, which suck deep into her crack. He pulled them aside so he could have a look at her soaking wet pussy. He saw she also had drawings of the Giga Blast missile on her cheeks.

Before he could do anything else, he felt something soft and squishy trap his cock.

"Get ready, Tai, because it's time for my Giga Titfuck Attack!"

Sora started roughly massaging his cock with her tits. She moved them around wildly. She also started to lick his cock. As she did this, Tai started licking her pussy. The two of them continued doing this until they came at once. Once they were cleaned up, Sora laid on her back, legs spread wide.

"Come on, Tai. Take my virginity."

Tai's eyes went wide. Matt didn't take her virginity?

"Wait. So you and Matt didn't have sex? How'd you get so good with your tits?"

"We never went that far because of kids, but we did plenty of other things. Titfucking was high on the list of his favorite things. Now, how about we get on with the real deal?"

Tai just couldn't resist Sora's charms. He pulled out a condom and positioned himself at her entrance, constantly looking her in the eye for any doubt. Seeing none, he prodded at her entrance, and slowly slid his length down in there. He quickly broke her hymen, making her grunt in pain. After a couple minutes, she told him to start. He went slow at first, but gradually picked up speed as the feeling felt better for them. The pain Sora felt was fading away, and being replaced with pleasure. This went on for about 15 minutes before he came in her pussy. He pulled out, then Sora took off the condom, and drank the semen. She tossed it in the bin, and asked him what he wanted to do next.

"TAI, SORA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a couple new voices asked.

The couple turned around, and saw standing in the doorway was…

To Be Continued

* * *

sorry for ending the story here. I've just always wanted to say "to be continued". also, I feel this is a good point to say there will be a sequel. I already got it planned out. you'll find out who caught them in the sequel.


End file.
